Origami
by Akuma no Musume
Summary: Une infirmerie, deux hommes, mille origami aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Petit OS ZoSan sur une croyance japonaise.


**Je crois que j'ai jamais posté deux trucs à la fois... Et Zoro is a god qui sort demain aussi, vous êtes gâtés ! xD Enfin bref, voilà un petit OS écrit en une heure sur une légende japonaise que j'ai trouvé mignonne ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! :3  
**

-  
Un jeune homme était assis sur une chaise à côté d'un lit d'infirmerie dans lequel dormait un homme du même âge de lui. Il regardait le torse blessé de son ami monter puis redescendre doucement, au rythme de sa respiration dans un masque lui insufflant de l'oxygène.

Sanji ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait amené à aller voir le marimo dormir, surtout qu'il avait affirmé sec aux autres qu'il ne s'inquiètait pas pour lui, ce qui avait même engagé une petite dispute dans l'équipage. Ce qu'il voulait dire par là, c'était qu'il était sûr et certain que Zoro s'en sortirai. Il avait beaucoup trop de fierté pour crever à cause d'une blessure, surtout si elle lui avait été infligée par un type qui ne savait pas manier une lame.

Le blond ne savait pas vraiment non plus pourquoi il avait acheté cette petite boîte carrée qu'il avait posée sur ses genoux.

- Bah, je l'ai achetée, autant l'utiliser.

Sanji prit la boîte dans ses mains et ouvrit le couvercle où trônait un grand "1000 papiers à origami", puis en sorti un papier et commença à le plier, comme on lui avait apprit à l'école. Il avait toujours aimé les origamis, il adorait voir ces feuilles de papier s'animer sous ses doigts et se transformer en un animaux.

Il acheva rapidement de plier sa première feuille et enchaîna avec la deuxième. Il devait terminer ça pour le soir, le goûter étant déjà prêt, et il était environ un heure de l'après-midi.

- J'ai le temps.

Après une heure, une centaine de ces pliages étaient amassés au sol, formant un joli arc-en-ciel de couleurs. Sanji commençait à prendre la coup de main et pliait de plus en plus rapidement, si bien qu'après une deuxième heure il y en avait deux cent cinquante. Les seuls bruits qui brisaient le silence étaient quelques bruits de voix du dehors, les bruissements des feuilles de papiers sous les doigts du cuisinier et la respiration de Zoro qui se faisait bien perceptible avec ce masque.

Il espérait que Chopper ne rentrerai pas dans l'infirmerie avant qu'il ait fini ses pliages, il commença à chantonner doucement une chanson qu'il avait appri en pliant ces origamis à l'école.

Mais ça devait bien arriver, le petit renne rentra dans la pièce quand le blond arriva aux quatre cents, sa chaise était entourée de tous ces pliages, on aurait dit qu'il baignait dans une mer d'arc-en-ciel

-... Sanji ?

Le cuistot se retourna et sourit doucement au médecin puis posa son index sur ses lèvres. La boule de poils ne savait sûrement pas ce qu'il faisait, mais il savait être compréhensif.

En effet, il fronça les sourcils mais rendit son sourire à Sanji et prit un livre qui traînait sur la table avant de sortir.

Le blond releva la tête vers l'horloge accrochée au mur et soupira.

- Encore quatres heures... J'espère avoir le temps de tout faire...

Il ne perdit donc pas plus de temps et plia habilement les papiers. Une personne "normale" aurait déjà eut mal aux doigts depuis longtemps, mais les mains du cook, tout le temps solicitées pour la cuisine, étaient bien musclées et entraînées.

Il continua à chantonner tout en refaisant les même gestes devant le marimo endormi. Il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir prit le coup de Kuma à sa place, il savait très bien que son corps frèle et moins résistant n'aurait pas pu résister au choc. Il devait donc lui donner un petit coup de pouce. Et, même si ce n'était qu'une croyance, il avait la ferme intention de faire en sorte que ça mache.

-

- SANJIIIIIIIII ! C'EST L'HEURE DE MANGEEEEEEEEEER

Le blond poussa un soupir et plia son avant-dernier origami. Il n'avait pas préparé de repas, ça serait donc salade de viande pour Luffy et diverses salades pour les autres.

Il s'étira et fit craquer ses doigts avant d'entamer son millième papier de la journée. Mais Luffy n'était pas de cet avis et rentra dans l'infirmerie avec sa douceur habituelle.

- Oï Sanji, il est l'heure du repas ! Hooooooo c'est quoi ça ?

Le blond sourit dans sa mer de couleurs.

- Luffy, j'ai bientôt fini, je dois juste plier ça encore, tu peux attendre s'il te plaît ?

Le capitaine hocha la tête et s'assit dans un coin, tout sourire. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à arriver, ils poursuivaient le brun apparemment et furent tous étonnés en voyant Sanji au chevet de Zoro. Le cuistot ne se retourna pas cette fois-ci et termina son dernier origami, la dernière des milles grues.

Les autres s'adossèrent contre le mur en regardant avec intérêt Sanji qui posa la grue au sol. Il y eut un petit instant de silence, puis un grognement. Celui de Zoro.

Sanji sourit et le vert ouvrit les yeux avant de relever son bras et d'enlever son masque d'oxygène.

- Eh bah vous en faites des têtes, qu'est-ce-que vous avez ?  
- Tu viens de te réveiller, t'as passé une semaine dans le coma, abruti.  
- Et ça c'est quoi ? Fit le sabreur en pointant du doigt l'amas coloré aux pieds de Sanji  
- "Senbazuru" ou "mille grues", c'est une légende de North Blue, comme quoi un malade serait guérit si on faisait mille grues en origami. Il faut croire que ça a marché !

Zoro sourit, expression presque jamais présente sur ses lèvres, et se releva avant de prendre le menton du blond entre deux doigts et de lier leurs lèvres.

- Baka-cook.  
- Baka-marimo.


End file.
